Lucarius Kingdom Hurricane Season
Here is the Outlook and basin Map: https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1jrMh5py74IEnQThgIOzScFEWQVkfoKOI2Q8qQTUr4iI/edit?usp=sharing The 2018 Lucarius Kingdom Cyclone Season is an ongoing event of annual cyclone formation. The season officially began on June 1st in the Eastern Ocean and Lucarius Peninsula and will start on October 1st in the Western Ocean and will end on October 30th in the Lucarius Peninsula and Eastern Ocean and will end on December 31st in the Western Ocean. These dates represent the parts of the year when Tropical Cyclones can form. However, cyclones can form before the dates, illustrated when Tropical Depression L-One(Which would be named Andre the following day formed on May 31st. Storms ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6 id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7 id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.0,0.4) legend:Category_8 id:C9 value:rgb(0.06,0.18,1) legend:Category_9 id:C10 value:rgb(0.97,0.65,0.69) legend:Category_10 id:HC value:rgb(1,0.6,1) legend:Hyperclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/05/2018 till:05/06/2018 color:C1 text:Andre (C1) from:02/06/2018 till:04/06/2018 color:TS text:Brian (TS) from:04/06/2018 till:09/06/2018 color:STS text:Chandra (STS) from:08/06/2018 till:09/06/2018 color:TD text:L-Four (TD) from:08/06/2018 till:14/06/2018 color:C9 text:Diana (C9) from:11/06/2018 till:12/06/2018 color:TS text:Elijah (TS) from:15/06/2018 till:16/06/2018 color:TD Barset:break Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip from:18/06/2018 till:19/06/2018 color:TS text:Frida (TS) from:20/06/2018 till:24/06/2018 color:C2 text:Gert (C2) from:23/06/2018 till:02/07/2018 color:C5 text:Harmony (C5) from:01/07/2018 till:02/07/2018 color:TD Barset:break Barset:break Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip from:03/07/2018 till:06/07/2018 color:TS text:Ian (SS) Barset:break from:07/07/2018 till:11/07/2018 color:C2 text:Karina (C2) from:16/07/2018 till:18/07/2018 color:TS text:Lenora (TS) from:21/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 color:HC text:Michael (HYC) from:22/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 color:HC text:Nafisa (HYC) from:23/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 color:HC text:Oscar (HYC) from:29/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 color:STS text:Pandora (STS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:30/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(500,10) text:"(From the" pos:(547,10) text:"Lucarius Wind Scale(LWS)" Tropical Cyclone Andre Andre was the first Cyclone that made 2 landfalls. Andre stalled out 6 hours after it's second landfall. Tropical Storm Brian Brian lived a very short lifespan and did not affect land. Severe Tropical Storm Chandra Chandra was a moderate cyclone that brought widespread rainfall to much of the Lucarius Peninsula. Chandra made landfall in Lucario Land before dissipating. Tropical Depression L-Four Four was a weak system that brought minor rainfall to Soriana. Violent Tropical Cyclone Diana Main Article: Severe Cyclone Diana Diana formed about 100 miles South of the Subtropical Ridge, immediately being named Diana. Diana would undergo rapi d(and explosive) intensification over the next couple days. Diana made landfall on June 12th, causing rapid dissipation (about as quickly as it intensified). Diana would travel through Central Sylvius and Malvestan before becoming Post-Tropical on June 13th. Diana became the strongest Severe Cyclone in June and the shortest lived Severe Cyclone. Tropical Storm Elijah Elijah spawned early on June 11th as a Tropical Depression. The same afternoon, it was named Elijah and continued on a Western track. The storm could not make a Northwestern track due to Diana forcing it down. Elijah made landfall early on June 12th, soon before losing a firm circulation. This made the storm frail. Due to this, Elijah made landfall in South Sylvius, becoming Post-Tropical only 6 hours later. Duration: June 11th-12th Tropical Storm Frida Main Article: Tropical Storm Frida Frida spawned on June 15th as a Subtropical Depression. Frida made 4 different landfalls in 3 countries. Tropical Cyclone Gert Gert spawned on June 20th a good distance from the Eastern border. Gert would go Westward to make landfall in Central Sylvius before turning North and bringing more rainfall to North Sylvius. Severe Tropical Cyclone Harmony Subtropical Storm Ian Tropical Cyclone Karina Tropical Storm Lenora Hyperclone Michael Hyperclone Nafisa Hyperclone Oscar Severe Tropical Storm Pandora Lucarius Cyclone Energy Lucarius Cyclone Energy is calculated by moving a decimal one place over from the hurricane's highest wind speed. For example, a 155 mph cyclone would contribute 15.5 LCE to the total. A cyclone at Tropical Depression strength will not be counted in LCE. Seasonal Forecasts *-Most recent of such occurences Season Naming Season Effects Category:Fictional basins Category:Lucarius Category:Live Seasons Category:Cyclones